


Palmetto State Asylum

by Will_is_my_name_15



Series: PSYCHO FOXES [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_is_my_name_15/pseuds/Will_is_my_name_15
Summary: Neil is submitted to the PSA or Palmetto state Asylum instead of continuing the run after Mary Hatfords death. LIttle did he know who and what he might find there. Will Neil be alright? Or will his father find him again and make him one of the butchers tragic victims?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> might be some violence. just a warning.

"Hi, My name is Dan, how can i help you sir?" the receptionist at the front desk greeted Neil. "i'd like to check myself in. You see, i'm a murderer...." he gave her the grin he learned from his father. Not showing any signs of being unsettled, she asked for his name. "Neil Josten"

"okay, Neil, take a seat please” she said gesturing to the chairs scattered about the room.”Dr. Wymack will come to collect you shortly.

About 10 minutes later, a man with tribal tattoos on his arms stepped into the waiting room and called out Neil's name. Neil stood and went to stand near him, still out of arm reach.

“Dan called and said i have another to put in my group. Just a warning ahead of time-don't piss off Andrew. He's more insane than the rest of us combined.” 

Neil nodded in understanding before quietly saying,”can we go now?” Wymack nodded and led the way out of the room down a few hallways until they reached a sign saying -WEST WING, PSYCHOTICS AND INSANITY BRANCH(LGBTQ+included)-. Wymack pushed open the doors and pointed out different rooms as they walked past-Dr. Abby's room, Betsy’s room, the monsters room,girls and then finally, Matt and Seth. he pushed open the door to the last and yelled to the two people inside”get off your lazy asses we got a  arrival.” the two inside scrambled to their feet and stood next to each other in the middle of the room. 

The taller of the two extended his hand and introduced himself as Matt. the other just said “names Seth don't bug me.” Neil nodded to both of them, ignoring the hand outstretched to him. Matt let it fall to his side.

“Im Neil” was all he said. “Bed over there is yours. Theres sheets under the mattress and Matt can get you a blanket and pillow.” Wymack pointed to the bed farthest back by the window. Neil just nodded as a sign he heard. "no visitors before you've been here 3 weeks." Matt told him before Wymack left"no visitors should want to see me. im a murderer."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  Andrew looked out the window in his room and desperately wished for a cigarette. It had been about three hours since his last one and Wymack only allowed them two breaks for smoking a day with 5 hours between them. Andrew got up to go to  see if he could bug Bee for awhile but stopped as he heard voices in the hall. Nicky looked up as he stopped. "new arrival." was all Andrew said in explanation. Andrews curosity got him moving again and he went into the hall way as Wymack and the new arrival dissapeared into Seth's room. Andrew stood at the door long enough to hear the faint 'im a murderer' before turning around and heading for Bee's office.


	2. new shit and asylum cats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guessed it cats and andriel.

         A week after Neil arrived,There was a transfer from another branch because he came out as bi. Neil didn't understand Kevin and after the week of being around Andrew he didn't understand why Andrew liked him so much. until he saw the therapy kittens that followed shortly after. Dr. Minyard, Andrews twin brother,brought them in. Nicky named them King Fluffkins and Sir fat cat McCaterson, and the rest of the hall dubbed then sir,and king. sir in particular would follow Andrew and Kevin around while king took to Neil.

         Neil was good with king, to say the least. you could hardly ever find the two apart. Andrew often sat near Neil to see the other cat and then their game of truths started. The first one Neil asked Andrew was-why are you here? to witch he respond-assault,false accusations agents an officer, drugs, and being gay. Andrew asked the same in return earning him the reply- murder, arson, more murder, theft, avoiding the law, breaking and entering as well as assault. Also being an ass to society. but i only checked myself in for murder.


End file.
